


Ryoma and Takumi - S

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Shea the Gay's Supports [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Part two of my series that novelizes the supports in my 'Shea the Gay's Hack'! I am seriously proud of the supports I wrote, but I felt they needed to be expanded upon - beyond just dialogue and facial expressions.





	Ryoma and Takumi - S

All that came to Takumi's mind when he regained consciousness was the pain in his abdomen. Part of him thought,  _'No, shit, I can't be alive,'_ but most of him thought of the pain. Weakly, he placed a hand over the wound, and began to sit up. "Ngh... Damn..."

And then he was being pushed back onto the cot with familiar, strong hands. His eyes flew open, and met the piercing gaze of his eldest brother.

"That was dangerous, Takumi," Ryoma said, the words sad. But his tone was not angered - he was speaking the truth, nothing more. It was when he said what he did next that he allowed emotion, specifically fear and concern, to bleed into his tone, "Why did you leap out in front of me like that?"

Takumi fell silent. Did Ryoma not remember? Or perhaps he'd dreamed the matter - a terrible dream as he'd lost blood. Yes, that was it.

But, no. It was so vivid. Every second of it, from leaping out in front of the enemy's weapon to the second he passed out. The memory was too vivid for it to have been a dream.

Takumi shook himself from the thoughts. Ryoma had asked a question. "Heh," he said, forcing out a laugh. "Just wanted to save the future king of Hoshido."

And the look in Ryoma's eyes told him that he was right. That it was not a dream. "Takumi..." Ryoma murmured. But he said nothing more.

"You mean a lot to a lot of people, you know?" Takumi forced himself to say. If only so that Ryoma would not decide to comment on what had been said. Then, before he could stop the words, he said, softly, "Especially me."

Ryoma blinked. A light blush came to Ryoma's cheeks - as vivid as Takumi's memory. Perhaps he was still dreaming, then? "What?" Ryoma asked, catching his attention, and Takumi blinked.

Focus, damn it. Focus.

"I mean," he said, quickly, "us. Me, Hinoka, Sakura..." He trailed off, then added softly, "And Corrin, of course." It was no secret that he didn't particularly  _like_ Corrin, but she was here to stay, so he clearly had to include her in the family dynamic.

Ryoma didn't seem to notice his hesitance in saying her name, though. "Ah... Of course," he said, giving a smile that looked somewhat forced.

A silence fell. Takumi's memory poked and prodded at him, wanting to be brought up. But he couldn't. He'd said it once, so surely that was enough, right? And besides that, Ryoma seemed like he wanted to act like nothing happened, so-

"You know, Takumi, you said something when you got injured."

Takumi wished he could find the will to sit up and run away at that moment. But he could barely move anything that wasn't his head or his arms, so all he could do was glance away and say, "I... I did?"

"You did," Ryoma said, too calm for the situation. And Takumi hated it. But he couldn't voice this thought before Ryoma continued, "Right before you blacked out. Do you remember?"

Of course he did. It was burning in his mind, mocking him from the moment he'd opened his eyes. But instead of admitting that, he said, "If I say no, will this conversation be over?"

Ryoma stared. Takumi could feel his gaze burning at his skin, begging him to look back.

Eventually, Ryoma gave a sigh. "I'm afraid not," he said, seeming to have accepted that Takumi wouldn't be meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, I figured," Takumi grumbled. Then, he sighed, and forced himself to glance over at Ryoma. His cheeks were burning and he could feel his face pulled into a pained grimace. "Look," he said, "it didn't mean anything. It didn't... I wasn't..."

He searched for a way to explain himself, but he found none. Ryoma spoke, when it was clear that his sentence would remain unfinished.

"So you don't love me 'as more than a brother'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Immediately, Takumi looked away again. He forced himself to speak, "I don't want to answer that."

He heard Ryoma let out a sigh. "Takumi-"

And it was too much.

"Shut up!" he shouted, whipping his head back around to glare at Ryoma. "Just shut up!"

Ryoma blinked, looking absolutely stunned with Takumi's sudden anger.

"I know I'm a screw up!" Takumi shouted. "I know that! I know I shouldn't..." His voice cracked, and he couldn't keep shouting as he continued, "I-I know that I shouldn't love you in this way." He let himself go limp, feeling like any energy he did have was completely gone. "The least you could do, though, is just... Leave me alone," he whispered.

He swallowed thickly. Ryoma still didn't move to leave, so he continued on, "I know you don't feel the same. You don't have to tell me that." He looked up at Ryoma, eyes begging before his voice could. "So please... Just leave..."

He was no longer angry. He was just tired.

So tired.

And still, Ryoma stayed by his side. Takumi noted that his cheeks were still red. His eyes were as passionate as ever, but that was nothing new in Takumi's eyes.

Then, Ryoma spoke. "There are many things I want to..." He paused. "No, many things I  _need_ to say."

His expression softened.

"But that is not one of them."

Takumi blinked. He frowned, giving what he was sure was going to be thought of as a confused pout. "What?"

Ryoma gently took Takumi's hand into both of his own. "Takumi, I love you in that way, as well."

Takumi's eyes went wide with shock.

"If that makes you a screw up," Ryoma continued, "then we are both-"

Sharply, Takumi yanked his hand from Ryoma's grasp, effectively cutting off his words. "Damn it Ryoma!" he shouted, tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh, gods, Takumi, are you crying?" Ryoma asked, panicking at the sight of tears in his little brother's eyes.

"N-no!" Takumi immediately snapped, giving a pathetic sniffle right after. "Shut up!" He took in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. "I..." He looked up at Ryoma with tearful eyes and red cheeks. "Why would you tell me this?" he asked. "We can't be together, Ryoma. So why torture me in this way? Why would you tell me that you feel the same if you know..."

His confession made sense, he thought. He'd thought himself on the verge of death. For Ryoma to confess when they were both alive and not dying any time soon...

It was just. Stupid.

Ryoma was silent for a moment, eyes downcast.

"To be honest, that hadn't crossed my mind," he said softly. "I just... I was so happy that you felt the same..."

Takumi swallowed thickly. Despite himself, despite the fact that this made his pain a thousand times worse, he would be lying if he didn't share that joy. "I-I'm happy too..." he said softly, reassuring his brother. "So happy..." He bit his lip. "But I'm... I'm also really sad..."

There was a long silence, then, where the only sounds were Takumi's sniffles and hiccuping sobs.

"No."

Ryoma's voice made Takumi jump a little. He blinked, looking up at him with widened eyes. "What?"

"I will not sit here, knowing that my feelings are returned..." Ryoma said slowly, eyes blazing with familiar passion as he gazed at Takumi. "And then do nothing about it!"

As much as he liked knowing that Ryoma cared so much for him, Takumi had to bring him back to reality. "But what can we  _do_?!" he demanded to know.

Ryoma's response was said as easily as if he were discussing the weather.

"We can keep things secret."

Takumi knew, logically speaking, that that would only get them so far before someone found out.

And yet, he seriously considered it. Wouldn't it be better, after all, to be together for a while than to never be together at all?

"A secret relationship..." he whispered. He smiled, reaching up slowly to wipe away his tears. "Y-yeah, I guess that could work." But then his smile fell. "You'd eventually have to marry, though. You'll be king."

"Would you be okay with that?" Ryoma asked gently.

Takumi smiled softly. "As long as I know you love me, not whoever you choose, I'll be fine."

"I will always love you," was Ryoma's immediate response. "You and only you.

Takumi felt his cheeks burn, and he turned his head, to hide both the blush and the smile that he had at the words. "E-easy!" he said quickly. "You're not married yet! That's just embarrassing!"

"And yet you're smiling," Ryoma noted playfully.

"Sh-shut up!"


End file.
